The Flower in the Water
by Greengrass-Malfoy-Fanatic
Summary: All Draco Malfoy wants is to relax in the prefects bath, Astoria has other plans. Rated M for smut. kind of prequal to The Letter.


**Author's note: **

**Disclaimer: No i'm not J.K Rowling, and as much as i would like to i don't own anything from the hp universe *sob***

**Well, I was having about the worst day ever today, and when I got home, forces unknown to me made this story pop up in my head. ( I wonder if it has something to do with the guy i like at school) *coughs and blushes.***

**So the pairing is obviously Drastoria. This is my second story so feel free to read the other one (if you like this one, I'm sure you'll like the other as well) they sort of go together, but you don't have to read both. **

**Please review, it will make me extremely happy to get some feedback for this story, since it's smutty and about sex, i don't know how i came up with it. **

**So without further ado i give you, Asteria's deflowering. (Yes I spell it differently everytime i write her name, but i just don't know which version i like best:( ) **

**Flower in the Water**

Draco was walking down the corridor that would lead him to the prefects bath. He was planning to go in there and soak in the water until it cooled off, and then drag himself back to the Slytherin common room. It was a ritual he had started after the first couple of days trying to fix the blasted cabinet had been little more then a complete waste of time. He just couldn't get the bloody thing to work! So recently his plans were getting desperate and his need for distractions was growing. Distraction usually in the form of the various female members of the Slytherin House. His somewhat girlfriend Pansy Parkinson only one out of the bunch.

He reached the entrance to the Bath and said the password in a whispered voice. It was well passed midnight, and he wasn't supposed to be controlling the corridors on this floor.

When he entered he was met with a steam filled room, and a silhouette in the bath. He was about to groan and leave the room when he noticed three things. First: the silhouette was staring at him with a smirk. Second: the silhouette was a blonde, green-eyed Slytherin girl. And third: the girl was Asteria Greengrass, Daphne's little sister, and probably the only girl in their house who seemed to have caught the eye of every male member above the age of fourteen. (most likely in the other houses as well)

Draco leaned himself against the wall with his arms crossed. He would be a liar if he claimed that the Greengrass girl hadn't caught his attention, with her good looks. But he was no fool. He knew she was a force to be reckoned with, and had given up on trying to sway the girl into giving up her chastity belt. A few months ago Blaise Zabini, had made an attempt at the girl (To get her sister jealous no doubt.) and had found himself being shoved head first into one of the stone walls of the common room. Not only had Asteria broken his nose, but she had also made it clear (quite loudly in fact) that if anyone made a move like Zabini, they would find themselves with much worse injuries then broken noses.

Draco thought very fondly of the incident, even though Blaise was a good friend of his, he didn't restrain from telling him that there were much better ways to get into a girl's knickers then to flirt with their siblings. Blaise hadn't found this very amusing, when he was trying to stop the blood flowing from his nose.

"Are you going to stare at me all day Malfoy?" Her voice shook him from his thoughts and he looked at her, trying to figure out what she was playing at. And how she got in the prefects bath, when she wasn't a prefect.

"Oh no Greengrass I was merely trying to think of how you got into this particular part of the school." He was teasing her and he knew it, and her smirk sent somewhat of a shiver down his body.

"I was hoping you'd ask me that." she said and he raised his eyebrows at her, did she know he was going to be here.

"I overheard Parkinson the other day." she said this with a biting tone and for some reason he smirked at her obvious dislike of the older girl.

"And?" he asked stepping closer to the giant tub in which she was sitting. He could make her out more clearly now. He stopped his eyes at her shoulders, her arms rested on the edge of the tub and she was. . . Naked? The bubbles were just barely hiding her pale skin.

"And, I heard her talking about a. . . rendezvous the two of you had in this particular room, she must have slipped and mentioned the password." she was looking at him with obvious amusement at the surprised look on his face. Normally the prefects wore swimsuits in the tub. . . unless they were expecting company.

"Aha, and why did you pick this night to use the password?" he forced his eyes back up to her face, and she leaned her head to the side, and looked him up and down.

"I heard, I might have your company." she said plainly and he could feel his abdomen start to tighten.

"You hear many things I take it."

"Mmhm."

He still had a few questions for her, but he was beginning to see where this was going.

"So what drove you to come looking for me this late?"

"Before I answer your question Mr. Malfoy, I don't think I should be the only one exposed. Wont you join me?" she asked and flicked her eyes down his body again. He began to undress without a second thought and when he was naked to he sunk into the tub across from her. He didn't even try to keep the smirk off his face. They were playing a game, and he liked the rules so far.

She had been watching him undress with a satisfied grin. She was not surprised when he had not hesitated to join her. After all, that's why she chose him. He didn't mind that she was looking for a one-off.

"So my question?" he asked.

"Yes, you see sir that I need a bit of a favour from you." she said with the fake innocent voice all the people around her seemed to blindly trust. He of course could see the smirk on her face and the teasing flash in her eyes. She was a virgin, but she was far from innocent. And he was the perfect man for the job.

"What kind of favour do you mean Miss?" the smirk on his face was just what she was aiming for. She slit her arms off the edges and floated over to him. Nearly touching him, but not quite.

"You see sir, I find myself. How shall I put it, inexperienced in certain aspects that troubles me." She said this with the same innocent voice, all the while tracing a finger across his toned, pale chest. Making him shudder slightly.

"Well Miss, allow me to help you." he leaned forward and kissed her firmly as his arms moved to pull her closer to him. They were touching now, and she was straddling him, and the kiss was growing deeper.

He traced kisses along her jaw as his hands moved up her thighs. She let out a small moan, and put her fingers threw his hair.

"You sure, you haven't done this before?" he breathed between kisses and she chuckled a little as he nibbled at the sensitive skin on her neck.

"Yes, I'm sure, but lets just say I've gotten close." She could feel him shake as she slipped her hands under the water and slid her fingers along his length.

"I wonder how close." she gasped as his hand lightly stroked her. Causing her to shudder in his arms. He chuckled and rubbed her gently, making her tighten the grip she had on his hair. This was another reason why she chose him. His skills were infamous, and she hadn't had much pleasure given to her, so she wanted to try some of it herself.

He captured her lips again, his hands where still between her legs and she started to stroke him as the kisses became more urgent. She was feeling a tension build in her as he continued to rub her, and she smiled against his lips when she felt it build. She couldn't help but moan and she could feel herself loosing control of her body as she started to shudder more violently with pleasure. And then he stopped. She pulled back and looked down at him, feeling anger build instead of the pleasure from before. But before she could say anything he had curled his fingers around her hips and moved her so she was just close enough to feel him at her opening.

"Don't worry, I wont let you down." he whispered in her ear. She huffed at this.

"Really, and what makes you think that's true." she wasn't an idiot, she knew the chance of her coming when it was her first time was not good.

"Oh, I think you'll find I am very capable of giving you what you want." his voice was seducing, and tempting in her ear. She had to admit she, had a craving for him to slip inside her, and she was more than aware of how close he was to doing just that.

"fine, then do it." she said challenging him. He brought his eyes up to hers and a strange look of tenderness was evident in his clear grey eyes.

"This might hurt a bit." he kissed her again as he slowly slipped inside her, it stung, but it didn't really hurt. She felt stretched but it still felt good to be filled with him. And as he started to rock his hips, the sting was replaced with the feeling of pleasure from before. She moaned and started to move her hips to match his rhythm. He groaned at the friction and suddenly moved her so she was pressed against the side of the tub. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his hips. The pleasure in her was building and she could feel herself getting closer.

"Oh. . . god." she couldn't help the moans any more and soon felt herself grow tight in her abdomen. The pleasure washed over her, with overwhelming force. She felt him shake and heard his groan as he came too.

**I am really embarrased to have written this ( seeing as I'm a virgin, with about as much sexual experience as a baby penguin xD) **

**But i hope you liked it, and i hope you review :D**


End file.
